FLAME BRINGER finish corrections
by kidrou
Summary: Rukia's being possessed by the spirit of Red Zanpakutou,while the spirit takes over her body,ni real world Ichigo power suddenly got affected.at the same time,Byakuya n Renji faced up with the decision of Yamaji to draw from the missions of finding Rukia.
1. Got you! Zangetsu's Disappeared!

**FLAME BRINGER**

**I JUST DO SOME CORRECTIONS AND ADDED SOME SORT OF THINGS.**

**WELL IT CAME UP WITH THE NEW CHAPTER I ALREADY FINISH IT. I WILL UPLOAD IT TODAY OR TOMORROW.**

**Author**: Bleach belongs to Our Master. This story based from Sega game Bleach Flame Bringer and I only take the summaries as my guidance where the main canons are Ichigo and Rukia.

It may conclude a little plot from FTB and Zanpakutou's arc, but hope u like it.

**Summaries:** Rukia is being possessed by the Red Zanpakutou named Higanbana. She's become the enemy of SoulSociety. It's not only possessed her body and soul, Rukia's Zanpakutou also turned into Red Sode no Shirayuki. In order to bring her souls back, Ichigo's fight with Sereitei after they decided to kill Rukia. Along with Byakuya, and Renji, they tried to find the way how to save Rukia. In the end, will Ichigo's end up to kill the one and the most person he wanted to protect with his soul?

_**Rukia**_

"_You're such a good swordmanship, but did u have any intent resolve to kill me?"_

_**Ichigo**_

"_I will protect you...do I exist there in your heart?"_

"_Fated brings her alive, long lives as long as past leaves her, shall she be the one she shall choose it, continues the fate she left before her..."_

_-kydd-_

**In Kuchiki's manor;**

Darkness enveloped the whole world Soul Society, while the moon shines bright in the sky and illuminates part of the Kuchiki family's Manor

In one of Kuchiki's houseroom, Rukia's fervently complete the report as directed by her 13 Division Captain, only lit by candlelight, Rukia's face showing sincerity in fulfilling her responsibilities. The moonbeam gently touches her face and she's felt it's so warm.

When she's started to finish the last paper, one voice abruptly echoes to her ears and bumped her heart quickly.

"_Someone..."_

Rukia's turned around and remains silent.

When she notice no one's around and thought it's maybe her imagination and start to continue her writings but again she's startled by the strong wind going through in the opened *_fusuma_* (Japanese sliding door) along with a dozens of red petals flower.

She's freeze up for a second.

"What a strong wind-?" one of the petals falls over to her laps.

"_Someone.."_the mysterious voice greets to her ears again and now she knew this not a dream. She's stood up and looking around to examine if someone is really in there.

"Who's there?" she sharply ask. Didn't concern for what happen to her report papers, her brow furrowed when she's recognized the strong wind just happen in her room while the outside is very quiet.

"Show yourself!" she asks again and hope someone who tried to attack her will shows up. 10 seconds goes on but still no response.

The strong wind was blowing strong just now slowly changing and only in a few second it's gone. Rukia getting confuses. She stepped out from her room and found that almost flower resembles like a red lilies at her feet then she pick it up.

"Red lilies..?" it's reminds one of her memories when she still a kid. Memories about her lost friends and Renji at Rukongai's river. "This flower.."

She's looking at the field in front of her room, there was the only place had the grooming flowers and she notices the flower she kept now didn't come from her place. While she's wondering, the same mysterious voice echoes again but now it becoming more louder and it came from the old house near with Kuchiki's garden of remembrance.

Without hesitation, she continued to move fast to get to the old house where the sound came.

"This is..?" she said to herself.

That place is too old, and it looks like no one ever come for a hundred years. It was a single small *genkan* (Japanese traditional house) and surrounded by the hundreds of Hell Butterflies. It seems the Hell Butterflies guided something that cannot be approached and prohibited.

"This is not good..I should not come here.." Rukia stopped her intention to enter into the *_Genkan_* but as soon as her foot step, the *_fusuma_* opened by itself. Just like someone has pushed it from inside and welcoming her presence. Rukia's stood still and didn't make any movement. She's getting more confused after one by one happen to her only in 30 minutes. It looks like someone or something tried to make her here. Without losing her guard, Rukia's peeping into the house through the opened door but didn't get near.

"_I'm here..."_

She heard again. "That voice again.."

_It came from the inside.._

Without realized she just enter that old house.

Nothing's inside, no window, no cushion but something caught her sight.

"Zanpakutou?"

It was a completely red Zanpakutou. Belongs to the unknown, everything was red even the hilt and the zanpakutou's body were glowing with red reiatsu. Almost half of the surrounding was lit by its brightness. She could feel the strange reiatsu comes over flowing from that Zanpakutou but she can't recognize whose belong to. Rukia decided to leave that place but the mysteries voice echoes back to her ears and at the same time her body was frozen.

It seemed to call her...yeah that zanpakutou's been just called her. And Rukia doesn't know why that sword is really interesting for her. Something unspoken says to her heart to go to that Zanpakutou and she can't deny it nor accept it.

She was initially reluctant to approach the sword but her body seemed to move herself and let her hand gripping the hilt of Zanpakutou.

As her hand caress it, her lips suddenly smirking and her eyes turned into fully red as blood.

"It's been long time I've been waiting for you..Akahime Sama.." said Rukia in a soft tone.

Not long after, everyone in Kuchiki Manor shocked by the terrifying screams coming from the garden where it should be located in front of Rukia's room.

**IN REAL WORLD**

Ichigo's heart suddenly beats fast. While grasping his chest, he senses something wrong with his shinigami's power. He could not just guess at what he felt just now because there was a mixed feeling. Unknowingly, he accidentally pushed his bench on the ground and waking up Kon from its dreaming.

Kon rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawning.

"Ne~ what's that sound Ichigo?~ u just disturb my dream~"

Ichigo ignored the question. Something is really bothering him this time. His heart suddenly caught a lot of bad sensations. Worries are the main thing he could feels right now.

_What is this feeling for..?_

But then he caught Zangetsu's voice calling his name.

"Ichigo...are you day dreaming..?" asked Kon when it's realized Ichigo didn't make any movement and looks like a statue. "What's with that face...you scared with ghost?..." then its decide to continue the distracted sleep.

Meanwhile at the same time, out of blue, Zangetsu's voice calls him for a twice.

"Ichigo,"

"Why-"

"Ah- Ossan!" Ichigo stunned. Hearing a voice calling him, he's knew he is in his inner world, where all the building was turned upside down and before him, stood Zangetsu the 40-year-old man with unkempt facial hair and long ragged black hair. He dresses in tattered all black garbs with narrow sunglasses and a long flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends.

"Ichigo.." He repeated. "Can u sense it?"

"Ha..I sense it..but-" Ichigo was surprised. "What-?"

"My power was being controlled by someone else..." Zangetsu looks at his hand. All his body's now glowing with insensible red reiatsu. However, their conversation abruptly interrupted when the world had slowly turned to black. At the same time, Zangetsu also disappear along with the darkness.

"Eh- Ossan..! OSSAN! Oi!, ZANGETSU-OSSAN!" Ichigo's screaming louder. Zangetsu suddenly disappeared before his eyes and he couldn't find him anywhere plus his sight was distracted by the mysteries drark-red mist that illuminated his innder world. He keeps tries searching everywhere but found nothing. Only the darkness covered that entire place. Without patience, he tried to return to real world back, but suddenly his hollow appeared with smirking while holding the white Zangetsu.

"You!" Ichigo's frowning and shocked.

"Yo, King! It's been long time not to see you~" said the Hollow.

"Where's Ossan?" ask him impatience.

In the real world, Karakura Town suddenly shocked by the unpleasant reiatsu along with the shrieking screaming comes from Kurosaki Clinique. Kon, whose the one being there, freaking startled by ichigo's sudden actions. In the outside, that lion plushy could feel and hear Ichigo's sister run from downstairs.

"Oi...oi..Ichigo.." Kon's speechless and clogged. He has never seen Ichigo's in that situation. With dark red reiatsu glowing over all of his body and while he's screaming, his faces show the pain that cannot be arrested by his body. Everything's in his room floating up to the air. "ICHIGO! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!" if he do not do something, Ichigo might crashes the building. He must thinking of something!

He can't do anything if he still in this body, this stuffed animal body are too light and weak. He's looking around, he must find that 'thing' before Ichigo's sister enter that room. He must take Ichigo's to Freeloader-san.

He's just lucky when Ichigo's subtitute badge thrown near into his face.

" What a- Ah! This is it!" Kon cried happily. Sometimes his bad luck turned into good thing. "Ichigo...I will save you from something I don't know!" then he threw the badge towards ichigo with all his power. Far from deep in his heart, he hopes the badge could separate Ichigo shinigami's form, which help him out from this madness-dangerous situation.

Kon kicked Ichigo's shinigami form out from the window after he successfully separated Ichigo from his body also at the same time he takes Ichigo's part and the door suddenly opened from outside which immediately shows the face of Ichigo's twin little sisters full with worries and surprise.

"Ichii-nii! What's happen?" the both asked simultaneously make Kon who's already in Ichigo body's shocked by their appearance.

"You...two..?" Kon stammer to speak and answer the question. His sweat drop slowly and got no idea for what happen just now. _I'm just lucky because they didn't know that i'm just kicked their brother from 1st__floor..._

The both surprised when they realized Ichigo's room were messed up. Almost all of the things in that room were damaged and broken.

"Ichi-nii...what happen to your room..?" ask Yuzu in doubt. She's almost crying from frightened when first she heard her brother's screaming, but now she's turned to wondering.

"You sweat, Ichi-nii..." said Yuzu coming near to his brother. "Did dad do this to you?" guess her. "He must be crazy! Every time mess up everything and I will be the one clean up what his done!" she's babbling while making step.

"Yuzu, wait!" but Karin stopped her. She felt something is not right about Ichigo. At the same time she could hear someone was screaming at outside of their house. And her body was attacked by the high pressure reiatsu that coming from the outside.

_This is-_

She's looking at the opened windows. Her face full with doubt anf curious. In front of her now may not Ichigo, but it she cant denied the presence of her brother reiatsu was flowing at the outside. Before she could run towards the window, Kon first went and blocking her way with his awry action.

_OH MY GOD! SHE'S SUSPECTING ME!_

"Karin, Yuzu! Hahaha! Nothing..it just a winds blew up from the outside and..and..." then he suddenly jumped out from the window and take Ichigo along with him.

Karin chased him to the windows but found nothing to be seen.

"Karin-chan...are you okey...what's wrong with Ichi-nii?" ask Yuzu who's still in bulls eyes. Karin who had abilities to sense some sort of spirit thing knew that 'Ichigo' is not their brother and something bad must be happen to Ichi-nii because she could feel the big aura just came up suddenly.

"Yuzu." calls her. "Forget about him, he may have cause some trouble with someone,"

"But, at this time?" Yuzu worried.

"It's okey! He is Ichi-nii..." said Karin with faking smile widen on her face. "Ichi-nii is Ichi-nii, he will survive. Just don't worry too much! Where's that old man?" she changed the topic.

"Ah! Dad is'nt back yet...huh~" Yuzu's moaned.

_Ichi-nii.._Karin whispered.

**SORRY! OMATASE SHIMASHITA! MINA-SAN.**

I ALREADY MADE SOME CORRECTIONS ON THIS F.F. SORRY FOR THE BROKEN-SIMPLEST GRAMMARS IN MY F.F. ENGLISH IS NOT MY LANGUAGE, SO IT TAKES TIME FOR ME TO WRITE SOMETHING MORE BEAUTIFUL LIKE YOURS. BY THE WAY I ALREADY UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Kuchiki's Past, Red Flower

* chappy1000

* falconrukichi

* Thunder Claw03

***thanx for da read and adding***

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

**SOUL SOCIETY**

Kuchiki Clans Properties is in chaos.

Byakuya leads up to his sister's place after sense the unknown reaitsu flows along with the terrified screaming from there. When he's arrived, he was surprised the place before his eyes has been messed up by someone. Almost half of Rukia walls room and floors covered with fresh blood, while there also found several of his household subordinate lying on the ground lifeless. Without hesitation, he stepped inside the room silence and keeps his eyes on guard.

"Rukia..." he whispered.

There's something not right before he entered. He swears, he just detects some mixed reiatsu has flowing from Rukia's property just a minute ago. But, after his arrival, it's gone. Byakuya's investigate the entire room. One thing caught his eyes, the bodies itself. He's notice all of the bodies got killed by a similar cutting pattern that it really impossible to shinigami dies because of the attack style.

While he learns some sort of things, one of his subordinate calls him.

"Kuchiki Taichou! We've found someone has just entered that 'room'. And we can't find Kuchiki Rukia!" said the man.

Byakuya keep his eyes lower to his man. "I get it. Go and find her." he commands. Then he asks two of his follower to call Unohana Taichou, captain of the 4th Squad as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, outside of Byakuya's Manor, Ukitake, Kyouraku and Hitsugaya rushing on heading to where the unknown reaitsu's come. Their arrivals have been expected by Byakuya because the incidents just happen at his residence, where everyone in Seireitei knows how noble they are. When something happen related to Kuchiki family, it will affect all of Seireitei and they will become the main important issues to settle up. Moreover, the reiatsu that interrupted the night already attracted all of entire Seireitei and anytime, his place will be the center court of criminal site.

"Kuchiki!" calls Ukitake out of sudden. He standing behind of the noble man and let his white hair moving by the wind. Along with Kyouraku, the flowery-haori-captain, Hitsugaya's eyes rolled out. He can't believe what have just happen to Rukia's residence is out of his expectations. He thought it might be just a *Ryoka* but, unfortunately it becoming more biggie than that. The *Ryoka* he thought done beyond, killings many innocent man with one slash.

"What have just happen here...?" he's questioning himself.

Byakuya did not want to explain what truly happen in there, his stoic expressions keep every secret he held on his own world. He prefers to look up on the night skies with an intense looks.

_The moon just turned to pale..._

"Oi, Kuchiki, this is..." Kyouraku realized something has caught his sleepy-shape eyes. Something was kept under one of the dead shinigami body. It was a flower. Red flower covered with fresh blood. "This flower...it's been long time I'm not see it..." said him in unpretentious but keeps the meaning to his own self.

"Kyouraku, this is"- Ukitake couldn't finish his words. He shared the same thought with his old fogs who's the only one wearing flowery-pattern Haori. The both staring at Byakuya, they knew why he doesn't answer their question as soon as they're arrived just now. This incident was related to his Clan Pride.

"I'm off," said Byakuya before disappear.

"Wait, Kuchiki!" the white haired Captain tries to stop Byakuya's moving but he failed. With a big sigh out from his mouth he then continues knowledge the flower Ukitake's hold. "She's already wake up, right, Kyouraku?"

"Hm, I hope Rukia-chan is not in danger. But...," he paused and staring at the dead body lying at his feet, "With this situation, I can't guarantee it," he said with an honesty.

"It will be no mercy for that Old-man."

"Oi, you two." calls the white-spikey-haired Shinigami breaks their personal conversations.

"What are you talking about?" he's been quiet since the both veteran Captain keeps talking about something he doesn't understand and now he needs some explanations.

"Ah, Toushirou..." Ukitake hesitated to explain. This night, they're just face with the old of Soul Society history which is related with Kuchiki Clan. That's a secret where's no one knows about it, so for the new captain in charge, Hitsugaya had no idea for what is this all about.

"The history just repeated back, Hitsugaya-kun. It was something that related with our past before you've become a Captain." Kyouraku give simple explanations to crack half of the young captain doubt.

Hitsugaya didn't surprised by the words of Kyouraku. As a new member of Gotei 13, there are a lot of things he didn't being told by the old captain. So, he made up his mind that what happen on this night right now must have to do something with the past.

As they worried about Kuchiki siblings circumstances, they were distracted by one black butterfly called Jigoku-chou. A hell butterfly. It brings them the news and any kind of information from their first class captain about and now the black butterfly just send to them an emergency meeting will be held on Gotei 13 meeting's room as soon as possible. Without hesitation, the Captains follow the order and heading to where the meeting will be started.

Kydd : Huah~ i'm finish!

Ichigo : No! You're not! Where's my part?

Kydd : Nah~ your part is so boring~

Ichigo : What? You're the one wrote it! How could you said like that?

Kydd : You're so noisy~ i'm the writer here! U just shut up!

Ichigo : YOU- i'm a hero! Don't deny it! Well, let me tell you one thing, Kyddo-kun~

Kydd : What?

Ichigo : compare with Kon, you're just a lazy writer i ever known in my life...kon? i'm glad i have it!

Kydd : what ever~

Ichigo : Ha?-

Kydd : Hora mina-san! The other chapter already finish actually, and i will upload it A.S.A.P!

Keep review me! Onegai!

Ichigo : read my part is da best thing ever!

Rukia : just shut up, Ichigo!

Ichigo : ?


	3. The Untold

**KYDD: huhuhuhu~ at last, it finish~ 3****rd**** chpter.**

**URAHARA'S BASEMENT TRAINING**

(Everyone knows how the place is about to imaginary. It looks like an Oasis, nothing but the rocks and sands. It's really for fighting training)

"Bakudou no Rokujuuichi- Rikujoukoro!" Tessai summons as the first thing to locked Ichigo's movement. It was six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams.

"Good act, Tessai-san!" said Urahara walked near to him.

"But, this could hold him for temporary. This bind actually cannot hold much…manager…he's too strong," Tessai expressed his concern. He's aware something about Ichigo reiatsu. Something not right about his power because the presence he sensed now are not really what have he felt before when Ichigo is under training of his manager, but he could be wrong since Ichigo's improvement always shocked him.

The three of them turned their focus to the orange haired boy who's screaming in pain. Something like dark red wave covered the entire of his body. In every second, Ichigo's appearance changes little by little, from normal brown eyes to the bright flame red. The sands and rocks near with him all seems have been pulled far by the strong powerful winds that came out through from his body.

"Manager," called the big muscle-eye glasses man still keep maintain his reiatsu to control the bind he had cast it.

"Yes?" Urahara answer him while touching his top basket hat. His eyes hiding behind the hat shadow.

"Should I lock him?" he asking for permission. Refers to this situations, he can't keeps locked Ichigo with the lower ranks of Bakudou. Ichigo's unstable reiatsu is more powerful to compare with the spell he just uses it on to him.

But the hat-basket man didn't reply too soon. He change his concentrate to Ichigo who's the reiatsu has been change little by little into unpleasant spirit pressure.

He studied for one more second and finds something really interesting him then he let a light breath throughout form his two lips. "No, not yet, Tessai-san."

Tessai speechless for a moment. His manager always came up with surprising answer, but he knew if he said so, that's mean he already recognized something and come up with some kind of plan that only he's the only one could perform it.

"His power was fighting back the unpleasant reiatsu that want to take over his body," said Urahara more.

"Just keep stablelize your reaitsu, he will not longer to be like this," said Urahara and started to leave.

"I understand, manager!" Tessai roger him out as he understand what he's truly means about. After a few step his manager leaves, he's continue do his meditation as the final things to be concentrate and stable the binding.

"What's happen with him, Urahara-san?" ask Ishida who's already be a watcher since just now. A moment ago, after being shocked by the high soul pressure from Kurosaki Residence he's rushed to his Clinique but on the way go he was bumped with 'Kurosaki' who's carrying another Kurosaki in shinigami's form, without doubt he's clearly knew the carrying 'Shinigami Kurosaki' is Kon.

Somewhere, about 5oo meters from his standing, Ichigo's was locked up in a big walls made from a higher binding spell uses by Urahara's muscle-glasses assistance, Tessai and with the helped of two extraordinary kids Jinta and Ururu. They were struggling harder to keep Ichigo's angst reiatsu's flows and should be remain around the limited area as they have created for.

"I can't tell you right now. Ishida-san." the Hat-Clogs man answered while covers his face with his wooden fan. As occasionally hide his face, Urahara's looking straight to the field where the unstable Kurosaki is has been kneeling fighting with his inner hollow itself. There is something familiar with this situation and it was used to happen before.

"It's happen before, as I remember," said Urahara.

"Before?" Kon interrupted. Still in giggles state, he's sweat on the face. The facial expression of 'delinquent student' vanishes from the start the mod soul taking place in Kurosaki's body. Kon walking near to the both but his eyes still catch up with Ichigo's changes. He could feel a big-bad-feelings just conquer the entire place.

"What do you mean?" ishida's turn.

"Ah, it was when he's struggling to get his shinigami powers under my training. Yes, he's nearly becoming a hollow," he's paused than when he wanna continue his words, Inoue's voice interrupted.

"URAHARA-SAN! ISHIDA-KUN!" a blonde girl along with a big giant muscle boy coming from the hole upstairs that connected to his shop floor and the only ways to get in his secret training basement.

"KURO-" Inoue' shocked. Dark red reiatsu was pressured conquered about the entire place. And it came from no one else except the one she's already known, Kurosaki-kun. "KUROSAKI-KUN!" her feet about to running towards ichigo, but Urahara's blocking her way with his wooden fans.

"Why don't we go upstairs, Sado-san?" Urahara's change the topic out of sudden, but Ishida understand knows what he tries to mean about.

"But, KUROSAKI-KUN IS IN DANGER! I should help him!" Inoue's screaming with watery eyes. Her concern towards the orange haired boy is too deep and if anything happens to him, she's wanna be the one he could rely on first.

"Inoue-san!" Ishida tries to calm her down. Urahara's right. In this situation no one should be near to him until they got fully information.

"Don't worry, someone already confront with him," Urahara looks intently before him. Someone in shinigami's Vice-Captain Form has already been there a second ago. With the black shorty spiky hair, and the plain beard like an old goat down on his chin, he is recognized that man is the person he's been waiting for.

"We were upstairs if you need us," he's then started walking towards the long wooden stairs that will bring them all back to his shop. "Kurosaki,"

After he mentioned the name, three of them automatically turned their first gaze to the man that Urahara's talking about.

"Ha…just go." Answer Isshin without smiling tapped on his face. With no doubt and fear, he walking slowly near to spells barrier where his son was being put in.

After the leaving visitor, Isshin's frowning turned to his normal back but taking over by worries and enigma.

"Ichigo, what happen to your power?" said him in low tone.

Ichigo's madness struggles screaming reached his ears. On his eyes, he could see his son was in a way to be hollowfied. Dark red reaitsu come out from his body and the high pressure just pushed and brings everything around him to the ground. It's too heavy and strong to handle with.

While his hollow mask almost covered all his face, Ichigo's right hand still struggles to pull it and smash it until he got control his bodies back. Every time the mask about to broken, there will becoming a louder angst and harder screaming jump out from Ichigo's torso.

In upstairs, Inoue's grabbed his heart tightly and every time she heard Ichigo's screaming voice, her heart beats faster than ever. "Kurosaki-kun…" she whispered but everyone heard it.

"Inoue-san, don't worry. Kurosaki will be okey." said Ishida's concern.

They were now waiting for Yoruichi's back. She's already gone almost half an hour from the arriving of Kon with Ichigo's body. Circling the Japanese circle table, Urahara's offer them a cup of green tea as a patience assence.

"Hora, Kon-san!" Urahara abruptly calls. "Could you tell me back about what happen before?" he's then came up with the question.

"I don't know! Everything happen too fast! I was sleep but when I woke up, he's already flowing with those weird reiatsu!" Kon explained. As usual his face almost shows crying sign but as a man, he keep it from falls. "I don't know what happen…but if nee-san was here she's may know before it happen…" when his beloved nee-san was involved, Kon tears falls at the end.

"Nee-san! Nee-san!" he cried. Everyone put their attention to him and Chado is the one who's tried to comfort him.

"I wanna go find nee-"

"You don't need to. You cant find her!" out of blue, one familiar voice cut off. "She's missing,"

"Yoruichi-san, you're back," greet Urahara.

Everyone circling the square table made from woods that stood on the middle of the room. Urahara's sat on his own square shaped cushion while Ishida and the others sat on the floor. Yoruichi who's choosing to sit beside his old fogs remain silent from the moment after she said about the missing of Rukia.

"What..? Nee-san is..nee-san is MISSING?" Kon almost shouted. All of sudden, he rose up and without notice his hands hit the table and surprised people around him "NO!" his energetic action makes Ichigo's reputation sucks. "No, no!" repeat him twice. "What's going on? Ichigo's turned into berserk, Nee-san is missing!" Kon can't hold his tense anymore. "LET ME GO TO SOUL SOCIETY!"

Kon's unexpectedly decision astonished people around him. "I'M GOING TO FIND NEE-SAN!" said him full determination. His resolve cannot be crashed anymore, not now.

"Hoi, Kon! Calm down! We don't know anything yet!" said Ishida tries to calming him down. He knows and absolutely clearly knew what Rukia means to the Mod Soul. Rukia is his Lovely Nee-san, so, it's normal to act like that when someone you love is in danger.

"Don't get in my way, Ishida." the sound of his voice has turned cold and at this time he just does not change like Ichigo.

"Hora-hora Kon-san…in this situation you're just like Kurosaki-san," teasing Urahara. He's right, Kon and Ichigo. When everything related to the petite woman shinigami, no matter what, nothing can get in their way.

"Says what you like," Kon did not denied it and him become himself back. Kon in plushy mode maybe is a coward, it is because that damn-crap thing just too weak and light. How can he fight with something huge and strong if he still remains on that stuff? And why he needed to hide behind the walls in case now he got a body?

Surprised by Kon changes attitude, no one's dare to insult him with any question. Even Urahara himself avoid to teasing him as he always done before. To loosening the tense atmosphere, the hat-clogs man decides to remain persevere with asking his old friend about the information's she brings.

"Calm down you," said Yoruichi be the first break the tense. "Sit down and hear me,"

No one have the nerve to interrupt the circumstance. They also choose to be settle down and solely waiting for the impending explanations from the veteran Shinigami. But, after a few second when no one making a sound, Urahara clears his throat and break the silent.

"Hora, Yoruichi-san, could you please tell us the information you got from Soul Society," he asked in low tone. "Everyone looks impatient,"

"Not much." She's answered then continues, "Rukia is missing last night, and her property was in catastrophic." She's paused to take a breath while looking straight to all of them in once glance.

"Yoruichi-san, is it true, Kuchiki-san is missing…?" asked the orange-blonde hair girl to Yoruichi but she didn't reply too soon.

"Hm, I have goes to her place, and it all in mess. All Kuchiki Clan subordinate were killed by someone really powerful. One slash straight kills them all."

"Is that mean, Kuchiki-san was kidnapped?"ask Chado who's the one never open his mouth since the meeting started.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid to say it…" dark skin woman answered in deep tone. She's shut her eyes off and let a big sigh out from his mouth before continues the words. "Everyone in Gotei 13 tries keeps tracking her…"

That woman throws her sight towards the face of the table in front of her sit. She's not frowning even making some face but her expression shows a sign that she was drowned in to her deep mind. "As I've been told, Rukia is the one who kills the shinigami,"

"WHAT?" as for a second times, Kon's again stomped the table with his surprised.

Everyone that heard about the stuff is taken aback. It was impossible! Rukia's not the type of murderer!

"No way!" Ishida's doubted. No way he could believe that things. There must be a reason behind it, he really 100 percent sure. "Are you sure she's the one killed them?"

"As I told you before, that is what I've been told. The investigation was still in progress."

"It cant be…Kuchiki-san is not a murderer…" Inoue hesitated.

"Hm…me too." Chado agreed.

"Ok, everyone please calm down." Urahara change the air. He closed his wooden fan and tries to put them all in ease. "We're not really sure what happen so, please keep this conversation from Kurosaki-san until we got fully information,"

He then turned to Yoruichi.

"I'm going to Soul Society back. Maybe I will receive new information." She's rise up and started making her move. "Kisuke, keep investigate,"

"Don't worry,"

**PREVIEW:**

"Welcome, adopted daughter of Kuchiki Clan, Kuchiki Rukia,"_Higanbana_

"Renji, I'm not your Captain anymore,"_Byakuya

"Kuchiki Taichou! I will be by your side no matter what…" Renji

"I don't care if you die, King!"_HIchigo

"Kuchiki Byakuya will be sentence to death!"_Yamamoto

"Why this is all happens?"_Hitsugaya

**I WILL UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER NEXT! JUST REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
